The Legend of Zelda: The Fairies' Tale
by T.J. Infinat
Summary: Link joins a mysterious boy in the first 2P game (Stationary Sytem) in LoZ history! Also, there is a double fairy system!


What's up to all!  
  
I'll explain! I like video games, and I thought I'd tinker with the system a bit. A new game! It's the Legend of Zelda: The Fairies' Tale. Mostly,.........I won't tell you! Yah have to figure out for yourself!  
  
On the side of the screen: Descriptions/Authors Notes In the middle: Dialogue/Signs/ Items descriptions  
  
Okay! Let's move!  
  
(There is black as you pick up your game cube controller in anticipation of a great Legend of Zelda game!  
  
You turn on your system. And there is white. A Nintendo™ shows up to represent that this is a Nintendo owned game!  
  
The screen is wiped clean as a fairy rushes across it. The fairy is whitish green.  
  
It goes into a door right beside a tree in a forest that appeared out of nowhere. The forest is kind of dark. The fairy goes in and settles down in a group of fairies in a big room with lots of fountains. (Like in the N64 versions,)  
  
There is a high-pitched laugh/scream (You decide!) as the Great Fairy appears. She welcomes the Fairies gathered around.  
  
Link runs through a forest, after a while, he grows into adult Link, then he reverts back and is changed into a girl, but it doesn't affect him, He keeps running. Shortly after, he goes into Deku, Goron, Zora, Fierce Deity and Demon Mode. Running, Spinning, Swimming, Running with a front flip, and flying along the way. The fairies Navi and Tatl are with him.  
  
After a while, another boy in a white tunic and black baggy pants joins him. His hair is short, spiky, and grayish hair and he has skin that is a little tanner than Links. He wears ears muffs around the back of his head, and has on glasses and his eyes are silver-ish green. 2 fairies accompany him. He goes through the same thing link just went through while still keeping up.  
  
Link and the new boy look at each other while still running. After which assorted monsters run at them. They both pull swords and weave through the cloud, attacking and still moving forward. Link runs up a ledge and cartwheels over the boy. Then the other boy front flips over Link.  
  
Then they see a ledge before them. They jump off of that and land on horses, Link lands on Epona while the other lands on a white horse. They ride off.  
  
They stop by a lake and get off. Link pulls out the Ocarina of Time, and the boy pulls out a wide wooden flute, they start to play.  
  
The LoZ Logo appears  
  
The graphics are realistic, much to your delight/disappointment (You choose!) In the middle of the room, a big fairy arises (With the evil shout!) and looks around!  
  
She talks to someone out of sight. No! She talks to you!  
  
What is your name young Hero?  
  
(Using your controller put the name here)  
  
And your companion?  
  
(Your companions name here)  
  
She throws some shinnies into the air, and a 2-D Block appears with the name you have chosen for Link and his companion (The other boy) The game begins as you press the A button to confirm!  
  
(Link)/(Sword)  
  
Begin!  
  
The screen is wiped clean as a fairy rushes across it. The fairy is whitish green.  
  
It goes into a door right beside a tree in a forest that appeared out of nowhere. The forest is kind of dark. The fairy goes in and settles down in a group of fairies in a big room with lots of fountains. (Like in the N64 versions,)  
  
There is a high-pitched laugh/scream (You decide!) as the Great Fairy appears. She welcomes the Fairies gathered around.  
  
Welcome Fairies!  
  
The fairies shake up and down.  
  
I shall tell you a tale like no other  
A tale that only the fairies are aloud to utter....  
  
Like Tales you have often heard  
It has to deal with a certain Hero of Time.  
But unlike the others  
It involves another young boy  
One who has a dark past and a dark future...  
  
Hopeful of answering the secrets of his life  
He joins the Hero of Time  
On another personal journey...  
  
This journey was started to, in fact  
Right a wrong that was done to him  
For an evil power had once again been unleashed  
This wrong, was also shared by the other boy....  
  
They decided to journey together  
And so this legend  
Begins.....  
  
You turn of your system after you save. You need to read the instructions manual! Oh well!  
  
The prologue starts as what the Great Fairy said. They introduce Link, Ganondorf, Navi, Tatl, Tael, Majora.......What?  
  
Majora is actually a person!!! Not a mask? A woman.......This will be interesting......  
  
Seem that she's not evil...... And she is the daughter of the creator of Majora's mask. The mask has glued itself to her. Uh oh.  
  
Oh well  
  
Zelda and he other Six Sages, Sword.  
  
You look at Sword. He is the same boy as the one who was beside Link. It seems that he has a Fairy beside him, Taulk. The boy will accompany Link on his journey.  
  
It seems that Majora's Mask has copied it self and has overtaken its owner, a teenage daughter of the creator, who's name is unknown.....  
  
Now.....It says that we will be switching between Hyrule and Termina. Yes!!!  
  
You see a picture of Sword on a pony, white by the way. His name is Anzis. There is the Deku Tribe, the Goron Tribe, The Zora, Valor, Drakk,  
  
Valor and Drakk, hmm.  
  
The Valor are Angels The Drakk are Demons.  
  
That's interesting!  
  
Then there's-  
  
Your mom has called you to dinner! You better go now! Till next time, you put the disk and book back into the case and go to eat in anticipation of the next time you'll play!  
  
See ya!  
  
How was it?  
  
Bet you can't wait to play again! I'll let you borrow it again!  
  
Next time! 


End file.
